A Tale of Two Friends
by moni kun
Summary: Well, it's InuYasha. That sucked. He meets someone new, and leaves the fuedal era for the future times. Does this spell catastrophe? First InuYasha... AU
1. Getting Started

Getting Started Chapter one "Liani! Liani! Did you hear? There is a new pet shop in town!' Exclaimed one of my classmates. "All the girls are going down to check it out after school! Do you wanna come?"

After school I walked with the girls to the pet shop.

Pet shop? I wondered, Why am I even coming? I don't need or want a pet… You see, I am in class 1C of High school, a freshman, and only 14. I live alone in a small apartment and make my way by doing miscellaneous things. It's not like I really need to work or anything, so I don't work all that much. Just enough to have some pocket change and to continue depositing in my bank account. You see, I was an heiress of a not so small sum of money and could live quite comfortably if I chose. But I like to live simply off of mostly my own money so that I don't have to dip into my funds very often. When I said that I earned money off of miscellaneous things, I meant miscellaneous. I've pet sat, pet walked, house sat, baby sat, cleaned houses, delivered, even helped out at local businesses. Most people know me pretty well in my neighborhood and trust me quite a bit. So there's a bit of pocket change. But what earns me the most, is art. I paint, sketch, draw, you name it. I even do commissions. But unless the buyer insists, I don't set my prices very high because I don't need to, and anyone should be able to enjoy my art.

"Oooh! The shop is so kawaii!" Squealed a girl as everyone, but me, pressed her nose against the glass. I walked inside into a menagerie of animals. But of all the pets in there, the only one that caught my eye was a small fluffy German shepherd asleep in a crate packed with straw. In an adjoining crate were several other puppies wrestling and jumping about. But I hardly noticed.

A new friend Chapter 2

10 minutes later I walked out the fluffy little J-chan in my arms.  
"Why do you call him J-chan, Liani?"" Asked a girl.  
"I named him off of an English name: Jack. But J-chan is easier to say"  
Cute little J-chan. What am I going to do with a puppy?

That night, I fell asleep with J-chan under my chin.  
The Next morning was Saturday, so J-chan and I set out on a mission. At the pet shop, I had bought some puppy food, but we needed some more stuff for J-chan. J-chan wasn't a tubby puppy so he didn't waddle as we walked down the street. He was so calm and purposeful that he seemed and enigma against all the other rambunctious, excited, mean, and scared dogs we passed. He ignored them all. I walked into the pet supply store near my house with J-chan right next to me.  
"Well my Kawaii puppy! What do you think you need"  
I think I made enough of an impression on the clerk having bright turquoise hair, now I'm talking to my dog! But for me, that's not weird. I'm an elf. I have very small magic powers, and pointy ears. Actually, my powers may not be as small as I say, but I don't really need them so I have not explore there potential. Also, in my forehead there is a very small shard of crystal shaped like a heart. Most people don't see either my ears or the crystal. The crystal is kept hidden by some small magic, sometimes my ears too, but mostly I wear my hair loose around my ears to cover them.

Meanwhile, J-chan looked at me, as if studying me, then walked off. I followed. First he went to the brushes, so I picked one out. Then the bathing area and promptly pointed out shampoo, Flea and Tick Bath, and some kawaii soft plushy puppy towels. (Soft plush towels the had puppy prints all over them. Next he picked out a bear. Then that was it.  
"You silly puppy!" He jumped. "You forgot some bowls"  
He untensed, and grinned. We left with one surprisingly small box (and the bear he carried in his mouth) for home. The rest of the day, and for weeks to come, we spent in the park while I taught him commands. 


	2. An Adventure

An adventure Chapter 2

Two weeks later, we walked through the streets, J-chan calm at my side. He had grown, he wasn't a small fuzz ball anymore. He was a little larger, (in size, not roundness) and was lean. He was skinny, but not a starved skinny, and already had muscles.

The sidewalk wasn't crowded, so I asked: "J-chan? Would you like to go for a jog?" Because he suddenly looked fidgety and like he needed to burn some energy. He complied. But a few blocks later, he suddenly bolted to a shrine nearby. "J-chan! Come back!" But he only barked at me to follow.

J-chan ran into the shrine, I followed. Then he leaped into the well inside. Think about it, your usually calm dog sprints away into a temple and leaps into a well. Of course I leaped after him with reckless abandon. Part way down the well I caught J-chan and prepared myself for the impact. But I didn't hit the ground! Somehow I felt like I passed right on through it, for suddenly I was lying on the ground at the bottom of the well, except I could see the sky!

A girl peered out her window, blinking in surprise when she saw a blue haired girl and her dog disappear into her grandfathers shrine and not come back out. She hurriedly ran downstairs. Oh no! she thought. I hope she's not in the well! But she can't get through the well without a crystal.

I pulled myself and J-chan out of the well, and found myself in a forest. Where am I I thought as I wandered into the forest.

Kagome grabbed a whistle off of the banister as she ran downstairs. "Mom! I have to go"  
"Oooohh… Off to see your boyfriends?" Her mom taunted.  
"InuYasha and Seshomaru? Hmph." Kagome scoffed.

She ran outside to the shrine and jumped into the well.

As J-chan and I wandered through the forest, we heard a thump, and a "hmph" of disbelief.

As soon as Kagome came through the other side of the well, She blew on a whistle that made no sound. Nearby, a boy with dog ears was spooked by the whistle and fell out of the tree he was in. After he hmphed disbelievingly at both the whistle and the blue haired girl he saw nearby, he ran off towards the well.

I saw the flash of red as the boy ran by and wondered Who is that?

"InuYasha! I think that there is a strange girl in the forest"  
"Kagome! You woke me from my nap"  
"Sit boy!" She countered,

J-chan and I emerged from the forest into sprawling acres of land around a castle.  
"What are you doing on my land" demanded an evil voice.

"InuYasha! It will cause havoc for this blue haired girl to show up here in the feudal era! Also, How did she get here"  
"Mmph, Mmph'  
"Sorry!" She says, and takes the foot off of his head that was holding him face down in the dirt.  
"I saw that girl, when you called me. She was heading towards Seshomarus castle." Commented InuYasha.

"I asked: what are you doing here! Don't you know that this is my land!  
I turned to see who was behind me and fainted in my fright.  
The boy with a large puffy tail lifted his claws to strike at Liani, but J-chan held him off. No one would hurt his friend. The boy paused, and has he did, InuYasha came bounding out of the forest with Kagome on his back.  
"Seshomaru!' He turns.  
"Leave that girl alone!" Kagome finishes.  
"She was trespassing!" He snarls.  
"She's from my time and didn't know better." She sighs, "We should get her to the castle"  
She clambers down from InuYasha's back. Warily, Sheshomaru approaches the puppy. J-chan snarls, but when InuYasha came close, he did nothing. InuYasha picked Liani up and carried her to the castle with J-chan and everyone following closely. 


	3. She Wakes

She wakes chapter 3 I Started to stir, as I blinked in surprise at my surroundings, InuYasha, unseen, quietly steps into the hall.  
Noticing that I was awake, J-chan clambered onto me and licked my face.

Downstairs, sitting at the table in the kitchen, InuYasha tells Seshomaru and Kagome "I know how she got here"  
That perked their interest\  
"How?" Asked Kagome.  
"You might not have seen earlier, but she has a Shikon shard in her forehead. Apparently she disguises it during the day, but when she passed out, it became visible. But she can't be evil, because it is still pure"  
"A Shikon shard!" Chorused Seshomaru and Kage.

I got up and went towards the door. It was locked. I was getting ready to kick it down, when Kagome opened the door. I stood there, shocked, in a karate kick pose.  
InuYasha peered around the frame, "Can we come in? Or are you going to kick us down like you were planning to do to the door"  
I blushed, looked down, and stepped to the side. "Sorry," I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Where did you find that jewel shard that's in your forehead?" Sheshomaru demanded.  
"It was given to me," I answered startled. "By my mother. Why? Is it important to you? Is it the magic it possesses"  
Seshomaru smiled, almost evilly. "So you are aware of it's magic. Do you use it?

"Aware of it's magic? But she's only human," mumbled Kagome.  
"I think not!" Stated Seshomaru sharply. He turns to me and demands "Tell us about you."

"My name is Liani." I say. "I am a first year in high school. Can I ask you something, first"  
"Quickly"  
"Is this… the Feudal Era"  
They all look startled, "Yes.." Answers Kagome, hesitantly.  
"In my time, I would be known as an elf," I show my ears. "But to you I would be better known as a demon, like you two," I nod to InuYasha and Seshomaru. "I'm not evil. And I'm not an animal demon. More like a spirit demon. I guess you could say that I'm an earth/water sprite"  
"You're sure short enough to be one." Scoffed InuYasha. I glared at him.

"So the shard was gived to you?" Asks Seshomaru thoughtfully.  
"Yes, I answer. "So it could be protected, I suppose. I'm supposed to save it… for the one that looks like another." I trail off. Then snap back. "That's you, isn't it Kagome"  
"What?" She asks.  
"You have a priestesses aura, hovering about your heart. But you're not really a priestess, are you? Are you a reincarnation then"  
Everyone looked shocked beyond belief. Except for Seshomaru, who looked quite pleased. "Finally! Someone who has and ounce of intelligence around here!" He laughs, and then leaves.

J-chan jumps up to the window, looks outside, and whines. Then looks at me pointedly.  
"May I go outside?" I ask.

I'm led outside, then left alone. "It's so bright! And the flowers smell so good J-chan! Let's go for a run!" He wags his tail, then bolts. I follow. I hear a door slam, but I don't care, I'm not leaving the grounds because it is way too beautiful out here. I'm headed towards the woods, Realized, That's why someone panicked. So I turned to the side 20 yards from the woods with the wind in my hair, and my beloved puppy beside me.

After I went outside, InuYasha growled. "Are you sure it's a good idea to let her outside Seshomaru?" Seshomaru smiled. "There, look! She's bolted for the forest!' And slams out the door.  
"Seshomaru?" Asks Kagome. Why don't you follow"  
"I don't need to. Look, she has swerved from the forest. You can tell by the way that she is running that she is just purely enjoying herself. In the future there is not enough nature to keep her happy, so this is paradise for her and her dog."

InuYasha was outside, gaining on me, when he stopped dead. He finally realized that I wasn't going to try and escape when he saw me leap and tackle J-chan to the ground. He was walking off, when I called: "What is your name"  
"Hmm? Oh, InuYasha"  
"Dog Demon? How come you have dog ears, instead of ears like mine"  
An uncomfortable silence.  
"I'm a half dog demon." He answered.  
"Oh, that's not so bad"  
Another uncomfortable silence.  
"I'd like to go out to the woods." I state.  
He stutters, trying to say no. But I cut him off.  
"Would you like to come with"  
"I don't really want to ," was the curt response.  
"Well, I guess I can just wander out there myself…" I say airily.

After a half hour of exploring with InuYasha shadowing her, I fell asleep in a tree. When it was clear to InuYasha that I wasn't going to get down, or even wake up! InuYasha carried me home. With J-chan's permission, of course!

When I woke up, it was dark, but the air was warm and stuffy! I was inside. I panicked and went for the door. Then I was enfoled into someone's arms. "Ssh, Liani. It's okay.

Earlier, when I had been brought inside, a curious scene had taked place.  
"InuYasha?" Queried Seshomaru.  
"What?" Snapped InuYasha, as he had been interrupted from deep thought.  
"Liani fell aslepp outside. Don't you think that she'll panic when she finds herself inside? Go up and watch her."

"Ssh Liani," soothes InuYasha as he hugs me tightly. "Just relax"  
Well, I did relax. But a little more than planned, because when InuYasha tried to let go of me, I was already asleep. And was clinging to his clothes like they were bedcovers. I would not let go, even in sleep. So InuYasha sat down, holding me, until I was in so deep a slumber that he could slip my hands off and tuck me in bed. The supposedly asleep J-chan's eyes glittered as he saw what had taked place. 


End file.
